Dragan
Dragan, full alias Dragan Zubović, is a heister working for The Butcher and new playable character introduced in The Bomb (DLC) trailer. Like Clover, He was released in his eponymous DLC on January 22nd, 2015 along with his signature weapon, the Lion's Roar. Background Life had been good to this corrupt Interpol agent. Everyone was on the take. He got to crack skulls, the money rolled in, and he lived like a king. On both sides of the law, he used his contacts to further his own agenda while playing them against each other. But that all ended when he betrayed his partner to the Butcher. His reward for this ultimate act of backstabbing? To act as her confidant on a mission to the U.S. He would be given a fresh identity, a place with the infamous PAYDAY gang as part of a deal with Bain. A new life in America, the land of golden criminal opportunities. Perhaps there, things would be different. Trivia * The last line of his description is likely a reference to a trailer for the game "Grand Theft Auto IV", in which the main character (Niko Bellic) states that he has killed, smuggled, and sold people, and has come to America hoping things will be different. **This is also reinforced by the fact that both Dragan and Niko come from Yugoslavian countries. (Dragan is from Croatia and Niko is from Serbiahttp://gta.wikia.com/Niko_Bellic) *''"Dragan"'' is a common male Slavic first name, meaning "dear" or "precious". As the EFSA inspector refers to him by this name in The Bomb's teaser, it is highly likely that Dragan himself goes by this name in public. **Bain occasionally pronounces Dragan as "Dray-gan" instead of how The Butcher called him. **In the same teaser, Dragan also refers to himself as "Mr. Zubović" (pronounced Zubovich). Of course, seeing how Dallas, Hoxton and many other characters have used fake names to address themselves in public, it is fair to assume that "Zubović" is an alias. ***If the above two are correct, then "Dragan Zubović" would be his full alias. *Dragan is a smoker, much like Dallas and John Wick. * Some of Dragan's pager responses are well-known lyrical lines of songs. ** His response,"Hello? Is it me you're looking for?" is a lyrical excerpt of, and reference to the 1984 song Hello by Lionel Richie. ** His response, "I just called... to say... I love you." is the title and chorus line of a Stevie Wonder song. * Dragan's actor Dragomir Mršić was actually a former bank robber. He helped plan and implement the 1990 robbery of Gotabanken in Sweden, but was discovered, arrested and sentenced to 3 years and 6 months in prison. After serving his sentence, he became a sports consultant and actor. **Dragan's appearance was only based partly on his actor, as Dragomir Mršić had long, curly hair in real life and in the Bomb's teaser, while his character has a similar cut to Dallas's in the in-game render. * The checker on the forehead of his mask is an incorrect rendition of the Croatian Coat of Arms. His checkers are made of four columns, whereas the Croatian Coat of Arms has 5. *Dragan wears a burgundy suit with blue tie during heists, regardless of armor. *Dragan's relationship with the Butcher can be likened to the PAYDAY crew's acquaintance with Bain, though the crew have never seen their handler since the beginning of their operations while it can be implied that Dragan and The Butcher meet and discuss their contracts face to face. ** Dragan is the only heister to be introduced by an other contractor (being the Butcher) instead of Bain in one of his Contact Database lines. *Dragan is currently the oldest playable character, at 45. *Dragan is a former Interpol agent. To date, he is the only law enforcer-turned-heister protagonist of the series. * Dragan is the fourth heister not from the United States and the first Slavic heister so far. Being Slavic, Dragan refers to his teammates and other NPCs, events and so on in proper Eastern Europe fashion. ** Dragan refers to Wolf as "Wulf" when calling out to him. This is not unusual, however, as "wulf" is the early Germanic form of "wolf", and is still widely used as of today as a common pronunciation and popular surname in Central-Eastern Europe, where Dragan came from. ** Dragan when calling out to Dallas, will yell phrases like "HEY DALLA! COME WITH ME!" Mostly because of his accent ** Dragan will often curse in Croatian (e.g. "kurac", meaning "dick") when hurt, spotting an enemy or otherwise displeased with the current situation. ** Occasionally, Dragan refers to a dish called sarma, which originates from Turkey but can be found throughout the Balkans, including Croatia. ** He would occasionally refer to thrown Frag Grenades as "granata", literally meaning "grenade". * Similar to Wolf, Dragan will sometimes talk in his native language when in a tight spot. * He is the first heister introduced in PAYDAY 2 to not be inducted into the crew by a current member. *After Clover, Dragan is the second purchasable heister. ** Similar to Clover, one doesn't need the Dragan Character Pack to play as him; if someone else in the active lobby has chosen a player's preferred character, the game assigns a random character for that player, which may allocate one to playing as Dragan. * According to Bain, Dragan was a pit fighter in his youth. He had a total of 72 fights, of which he's won 63. * At random point, he will shout "I am invincible" as he was taunting the cops. This is a reference to the fellow heister Chains, as he too considers himself indestructible and would often challenge his adversaries to take him down. Videos Dragan's vocal responses|Dragan's in-game responses Part 1. More Dragan voice lines|Dragan's in-game responses Part 2. Gallery bom dragan portrait.jpg|Live-action Dragan as he appeared in The Bomb (DLC) trailer, as portrayed by actor Dragomir Mršić. Dragan_real_life.png|Dragan in the Butcher shop from the trailer. bom dragan chair.png|Dragan in full detail. bom dragan mask.png|Dragan's mask. de:Dragan ru:Драган Category:Characters (Payday 2) Category:Dragan Character Pack DLC